Parasaurolophus
|game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: The Game |comic = |adventures = |toy = The Lost World Series 1 |card = |theme park = }} Parasaurolophus was a Hadrosaurid (duck-billed) dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period, approximately 76 to 73 million years ago. It is a famous dinosaur, known for its long, tube-like crest which was believed to be used as a communicative feature. The Parasaurolophus inhabited both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. They were the only hadrosaurs present on Isla Nublar. Females were dark green in color, sometimes with large black stripes like a zebra crossing around their body. Males vary from orange-brown color with a black crest and a tan face,while others have a green-brown color with a red crest and a hint of tan along their backs. Females sport smaller, more curved crests than males. But the female Parasaurolophus look the same as males in Jurassic Park: The Game but they are shown with a purple crest and it has a stripe like the males but it's purple too, they also have a variety of other colors as well. More real-life information: Parasaurolophus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Franchise Parasaurolophus has appeared in all three films, as well as the second novel by Michael Crichton. All three appearances however have all been nothing but short cameos. In the first movie they were seen from a distance drinking from a lake. In The Lost World, they were briefly seen on the game trail, and in Jurassic Park III they were briefly seen grazing outside the hatchery. The Lost World In the Lost World novel a Parasaurolophus herd lives near the river close to a Apatosaurus herd. The large Apatosaurs give protection, whereas the smaller and weaker Parasaurolophus have better eyes and can warn the dinosaurs for predators. Richard Levine studies the creatures from the High Hide. When he imitates their strange calls the herd walks in goose step to the forest to urinate and defecate. Procompsognathus eats their feces. Jurassic Park film On the Isla Nublar facility, Parasaurolophus (Parasaur) herds roamed along with Brachiosaurus. They probably kept by water, drinking it, and eating the long grass that grew around lakes and rivers. The Brachio-Parasaur exhibit was very close to the main helicopter pad, and was thus one of the first dinosaurs to be seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the others upon arriving to Jurassic Park. It is not known however if the animal was featured on the Safari Tour ridden by Grant and the others, as they had to turn around after the Triceratops exhibit. The Lost World film On Isla Sorna, Parasaurolophus, like the rest of the dinosaurs, roamed freely. Male and female Parasaurolophus, however, were never together. Parasaurolophus male herds sometimes moved together with herds of Gallimimus. During Roland Tembo's hunting expedition while chasing animals on a game trail, Dieter Stark's group first catch was a male Parasaurolophus. However, Tembo initially mistook it for a Corythosaurus, which had a rounder crest opposed to the Parasaur's long, tapering crest. This may be due to the fact that the pages of Roland's field guide were blowing in the wind, so he may have been unable to catch anymore than a glimpse of the Corythosaur's page, so didn't have time to take note of this difference, as the crest is really the only clearly noticeable distinction between the two species. A Parasaurolophus corpse can also be seen in the T-Rex nest. Jurassic Park III When the plane crashes on Isla Sorna, the team finds a T-Rex feeding on a Parasaurolophus. Then, the Spinosaurus arrives and the fight begins. In the original script, however, it was a Sauropod that the T. rex was feeding on, not a Parasaurolophus. The Parasaurolophus herd seen in the third installment of the series were seen herding with Corythosaurus. They are also see in the far distance (in the right hand side) when the group passes by the the valley of herbivores in the boat. Although the males depicted in The Lost World were a more tan/brown color, the ones in JP3 were green. It is thought that the males could flush their colors from brown to green to ease the mating process with the females. The Parasaurolophus seen in the field scene were males because they had the same long black stripe going down its side, like those seen in The Lost World and unlike the females in Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park inspired games *A male Parasaurolophus is encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *''Parasaurolophus'' was originally going to appear in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park console game, but was cut; apparently the files for Parasaurolophus was lost. The Prey Gallery jokingly stated that it 'was eaten by a vicious pack of 3D Raptors before it could make it safely into the game'. *''Parasauralophus'' is nr. 084 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. Trespasser Parasaurolophus appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It is first encountered in the Jungle Road level near Cathy's Beach. Its head is very inaccurate as opposed to its beta version. Operation Genesis Parasaurolophus is a 3 star Large Herbivore in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis and are shown as those from The Lost World. They come from the same dig site as Acrocanthosaurus and Torosaurus. They can be paired with Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, or Ouranosaurus. They are favoured prey for Acrocanthosaurus. ''They make a soothing, resonant noise. They also closely resemble the Parasaurs from The Lost World film. Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right ''Parasaurolophus (or Parasaurus, as in the game) has an expanded role from it's movie glimpse in on Isla Nublar in Jurassic Park: The Game. They first appear in the scenario The Parasaur Enclosure. Dr. Laura Sorkin wants to add Lysine to their water supply so they will survive the Lysine contingency in her absence. To reach their drinking water creatures have to go out of their paddock. The player should lure the herd of Parasaurolophus out of their pen, using various Parasaurolophus calls. In the scenario Chopper Escape! Sorkin's lab is attacked by raptors, they kill one Parasaur. Later the Tyrannosaurus rex kills another Parasaur. It is unknown what happened to the two remaining animals. Even though these Parasaurs are obviously female, they have long, tapering crests like the males. In real life female Parasaurs had shorter crests. This inaccuracy may be due to InGen tampering with the dinosaurs' DNA. File:Parasaur1.png|Parasaurolophus Paddock File:Parasaur2.png|the watchmen File:Parasaur3.png File:Parasaur4.png File:Parasaur5.png File:Parasaur6.png|Amourous Parasaur File:Parasaur7.png|Hungry Parasaurs File:Parasaur8.png|"go forth and multiply" File:Parasaur9.png|Watchmen File:Parasaur10.png Trading cards File:Jkkjkkklklllll;;$..jpg File:ParasaurHadrosaurCard.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' Collector Card. Erroneously listed as "Hadrosaurus". File:ParasaurolophusToppsComics.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Topps Jurassic Park comics. Theme parks On the Jurassic Park: River Adventure in the Islands of Adventure, a male Parasaurolophus knocks your vehicle off track from entering Hadrosaur Cove and into the Velociraptor containment area. This Parasaurolophus is incorrectly portrayed as an aquatic creature, despite this being an outdated theory. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Duck-billed dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:1998 Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:2011 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Lambeosaurine Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Toy line Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages